Alternate History
by redit
Summary: What if Itachi took Sasuke with him instead of leaving him in the village on 'that' night? Contains spoilers for later chapters in the Naruto series
1. I Can't Just Leave Him

**Edited: To defeat writer's block I will rewrite this story. Significant changes have been made but not necessarily plot-wise.**

**Chapter 1- **I Can't Just Leave Him

It was a full moon. The pale light spread across the surrounding landscape, giving everything a somewhat eerie glow... as there should be on such a night...

I sat atop the tall power pole, gazing down at the Uchiha district. I had the Mangekyou Sharingan activated. I could see that everyone was dead… there could be no mistake.

At least that's what I thought until I saw a chakra signature. It was small in stature and the way the owner's body moved was highly inexperienced and clumsy. Of course, I would recognize that chakra anywhere for it was that of my younger brother.

I briefly wondered why he had been out so late, but a more pressing thought soon interrupted. Had Sasuke noticed that everyone was dead yet?

I saw his physical body sprint around the corner amongst the shadows, which fell across the street. I could tell he knew something was wrong. Soon he would enter the building we resided in. Soon he would see our parents' corpses… soon.

I realized he was finally catching on to my presence. Before he could raise his eyes to the top of the power pole, I had moved. I continued to move on to our place of residence, the place he would refer to as 'home'.

When I entered the dining room for the second time that night, I automatically focused on my parents' bodies. I didn't want to leave them in a gruesome heap on the floor, but if my plan were to succeed I would need to scare Sasuke as much as possible.

"Kaasan? Otousan?" I heard Sasuke's small voice question the empty house from the main entrance. Our parents would never answer him again… Not that my father used to answer him all that often…

I heard small feet pound against the smooth wooden floorboards as Sasuke desperately sprinted and searched around the house. Undoubtedly he had noticed signs of killing by now. This room wasn't the only one in which Uchiha blood had been shed.

I heard his footsteps approach the dining room. I shifted further into the shadows, preparing myself for what was to come. I did not want to mentally damage my brother for life, but he couldn't know the truth.

The truth about the Uchiha must be erased. Our terrible history and motives could not be recorded. The knowledge must not spread beyond the Elders.

The sound of footsteps came to a sudden halt right outside of the dining room. He must have sensed my presence. Was he brave enough to enter the room?

The answer was yes. One of the double doors slowly swung inwards as Sasuke hesitantly entered the room. I saw his visible eye widen when he saw the bodies.

"What… how…?" he muttered incoherently as he hid behind the door. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

I moved from the shadows and into the beam of moonlight, which dimly lit the small room. I heard a small gasp of surprise escape my brother's lips in response to this action.

"Niisan? What happened?" he asked, expecting me to have all of the answers… as per usual. His eyes continued to dart between the corpses on the ground and myself, standing beside them. Fear was radiating off of him in waves. I could see it all in his eyes.

I could not offer the true reason as to why I had killed our entire clan. He would never understand… all of my plans would be ruined if Sasuke possessed that knowledge.

But the longer I gazed at him, the more I took in his small, trembling, _vulnerable_ form… I was beginning to rethink my plans. I just could not find it within myself to leave him here _alone_…

I held out my blood-flecked katana as my resolve continued to crumble.

"You did this?" he asked, taking in the stained blade. He trembled at the knees as his eyes glazed over. His lips began to uncontrollably spasm as though he was trying to hold back sobs.

"Don't cry Sasu chan." I answered softly. "It's better this way."

"What do you _mean_? They're _dead_!" he said, stating the obvious. He was beginning to panic. I heard his breaths become shorter. If left alone, hysteria would definitely follow.

I quickly moved forward, to Sasuke it would seem as though I had suddenly appeared before him, kneeling on the ground.

He jumped and pulled the door towards himself, trying to use the heavy wood to create a barrier between us. But before he could slam the door shut I grabbed at the wood and held it fast. My brother couldn't escape the reality that I was both faster and stronger than he was.

He desperately tried to pull the door back and protect himself, but I would not allow it. I sheathed my sword and pulled the door with a little more strength. Sasuke's resistance inevitably gave and he pitched forwards onto my knees as the door swung inward.

I wrapped my arms around his small frame, trying to give the message that I was not going to hurt him. His body was stiff with fear and I could feel his tears dampening the shoulder area of my ANBU uniform.

"N-niisan, why?" he choked out between sobs as he slowly relaxed in my embrace.

I could not explain such things to a seven-year-old. He had never seen war, he could not possibly understand that this was nothing compared to the magnitude of death he could have faced in a few year's time.

"It is… difficult to explain to one so young." I finally replied as I idly ran a hand up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him further.

A strangled cry of grief escaped his throat, but I quickly shushed him before he could alert anyone to my presence.

Eventually he stopped shaking so violently and I stood with Sasuke in my arms. "We have to leave now Sasu chan." I whispered in his ear.

"Where to?" he muttered in return as we made our way over the walls of Konoha and passed through the surrounding barrier without alerting anyone.

"Away, far away. But first I think you need some rest." I eventually replied as we entered a small clearing. I knew there were supplies hidden here and with my Sharingan it was an easy task to find them. The items were hidden with chakra to prevent theft after all.

I pressed my hand to a thick tree trunk and was rewarded with some food, water and shelter. My little brother was beginning to drift off to sleep despite the horrifying events, which had taken place earlier. He was still a child after all. Rest came first.

I sat down and pulled the warm, waterproof length of material over us. Now that I was still, my brother was able to sleep properly. It wasn't long before his breathing steadied and regulated

I would have to continue with my original plan of action. That was, of course, heading to the last rumoured position of the Akatsuki… Amegakure. Over the years this organization had become an ever-increasing threat, particularly to Konoha. The most I could do for my village now was to keep an eye on this growing threat.

The inside eye was always a dangerous position, but it was an extremely knowledgeable one. I had to find a method to keep Sasuke safe and myself inconspicuous. Once again I would be acting the double agent…

As I began to lightly doze off myself, I wondered what nightmares would haunt us.

Survivor's guilt is a terrible thing.

**Feedback on the changes I've made would be fantastic.**


	2. To Amegakure

**Booyah, so much positive feedback thank you all! If ever you think the genre or rating should be changed let me know. I'm still not sure where I want to take this.**

Instantly I awoke when I felt movement against my chest. I soon realised that it was only Sasuke waking up. "Niisan?" he mumbled tiredly, obviously his dreams had not been pleasant, waking up tireder than when he went to sleep.

"Yes Sasu chan?" I replied, sitting the both of us up. Judging from the sun or rather, lack of it, it couldn't have been any later than 5 am.

"I'm hungry." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"We'll have to eat as we move." I said simply, picking up the bundle containing the supplies. Really, we had over-slept as it was. The bodies would have been discovered ages ago. We had to move right now.

I had to piggy-back Sasuke most of the way. Being so young, there was no way he could possibly keep up with my pace. I knew it would, at the very least, take another five days to reach Amegakure.

At midday we crossed the boarder and I allowed Sasuke a few minutes to stretch his legs. Here, it was momentarily safe to stop moving for awhile. The Nin who were hunting me would be expecting traps, but I hadn't set any. Enough Konoha ninja had died as it was. Of course, the only ones following me would be those who didn't know what the elders had ordered me to do. The Hunter Nin would not be ANBU. Perhaps they were mere Chuunin.

"Let's go now." I said, coming up behind Sasuke, who was performing some leg stretches. He must have been serious about those cramps.

"Already?" he complained.

"The faster we get there the better." was my simple reply.

* * *

The next few days pretty much followed the same pattern. Though, not intending on taking Sasuke with me, there was very little food to go around. I had to eat very sparingly. Of course, after five days of relentless travel, I found myself extremely fatigued by the time we reached the outskirts of Amegakure.

After a short break, I took Sasuke by the hand and led him into the relentless rain. I soon found that Amegakure had a very advanced security system when I was confronted by a highly ranked ninja (judging from his chakra) almost immediately. I must admit, I wasn't concealing my own chakra at all. If my power wasn't exposed, how else would I attract the attention of the Akatsuki?

I already expected I would have to prove myself in combat before joining, but still I thought about the dangers for Sasuke. Was there somewhere he could stay? But I couldn't get ahead of myself, these matters would be addressed in time.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" the clouded figure demanded.

"Uchihas Itachi and Sasuke of Konohagkure." I replied, still walking forwards, pulling Sasuke closer. "I wish to meet with the leader of the Akatsuki." At last I was close enough to see the other man more clearly. Something about him seemed to say 'snake' and he wore a distinctive coat. Black with red clouds.

Seriously, I almost smirked at his reaction when he saw the source of this threatening power was but a teenage boy.

"Leader sama says he wishes to hear what business has brought you here. Follow me." he replied, simply walking away. Sasuke gripped my hand in understandable apprehension. Something about this man repulsed me as well. But how had he known what the leader had wanted? Was he lying? Was it a trap? I rested my other hand on a kunai, just in case.

Just as these thoughts occurred to me, a barrage of senbon needles came from seemingly no where. My energy and reaction time had slown considerably, I only just managed to get Sasuke to safety before blocking with the kunai to protect myself. As I blocked the first attack, a second round had already been fired from another direction and hit me in the shoulder area and along my arm.

No vital damage had been done, but there must have been some sort of fast acting paralysing poison on the needles, soon I couldn't move my arm at all. "Sasuke! Get away!" I yelled before the effects took my voice as well.

"Niisan!" he cried, running towards me instead.

'NO!' I mentally screamed, but of course, he couldn't hear me.

'We won't hurt him.' a voice, seemingly from the inside of my head assured.

'Who-' I wondered.

'Uchiha Itachi? I am the Leader of the Akatsuki.' he replied simply.

'Why are you revealing yourself in this manner?' I asked, feeling my consciousness slipping away.

'I want you to join us. I have no doubt your ability already exceeds that of the Sannin, Orochimaru. He was the man you came across.'

"Niisan!" Sasuke yelled again, crouching next to me. Briefly, I saw an oddly shaped figure with the same coat Orochimaru wore. The figure addressed my brother, "Don't panic Uchiha, its only a temporary dose." Obviously he had no idea how to talk to children.

In my last seconds of consciousness, I felt my body being slung over Orochimaru's shoulder.

**Again, its short, but I have a really short attention span, so there isn't much I can do about it. Sorry.**


	3. Arrangements

**Kisame maybe OOC... too bad. I think he would be the most accepting of some random kid than the rest of them.**

**As for the constant changing of tenses, Itachi is telling it in the future, but the important parts are written as though its happening now. Let's say he remembers those bits the most.**

When I awoke, once again the familiar weight was on my chest. I cracked my stiff eye lids open to see Sasuke staring intently at my face. There was no way of telling how much time had passed since the brief struggle. We were inside a traditional styled Japanese house, but all of the screens and shutters were closed, creating dimness.

"Niisan!" he said, obviously relieved.

"I did say he'd be alright." a male voice replied in a somewhat impatient tone.

My whole body was still stiff from the recent dose of poison, so I had difficulties when turning my head to face the unknown speaker. I found he was a... large blue man, whose resemblance to a shark was uncanny. He had shark shaped eyes, dorsal fin-like hair and even gills.

He grinned as he noticed the small signs of surprise I allowed to show. He even had pointy teeth. This man too was wearing a black and red coat. It must be the Akatsuki uniform.

Still, as friendly as this man appeared to be, I couldn't take chances. I held Sasuke protectively, activating my Sharingan. The grin vanished as he instantly became serious, picking up a large sword which had previously been leaning against the wall behind him.

"It's ok Niisan." Sasuke said, poking my arm to get my attention, "He looks different, but he's ok, not like those other two..."

He was right, this man wasn't like the other two. For a start, hadn't yet tried to attack me yet. That was a pleasant change.

I lifted Sasuke off of me and managed to get all the way from the futon to my feet without too much difficulty. Bowing as low as my stiff muscles would allow, I said, "Uchiha Itachi." and then managed to stand again.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." he replied, nodding his head and lowering his sword. There was some awkward tension as Kisame didn't lower his sword and I didn't deactivate the Sharingan.

Oblivious to this, Sasuke asked, "What kind of sword is that Kisame sama? Why is it wrapped up?"

Kisame obligingly unwrapped half of his sword, exposing a purple spiky... thing.

This instantly broke the tension. Small things, small things...

"You haven't heard of the Samehada?" Kisame questioned.

"Same...hada?" Sasuke asked curiously, walking closer to get a better look. I allowed this, knowing Kisame wouldn't do anything to hurt him... at the moment anyway.

"But every child in Kirigakure knows the legend of the Samehada! The sword that shaves people to death and can eat chakra!"

"Can it _really _eat chakra?" Sasuke asked, a little skeptically. Skeptical at seven, maybe we were more alike than I thought.

'Most likely otherwise he wouldn't be here.' I thought, but let Kisame continue his story. He probably found my brother easier to talk to than myself, understandably.

'Correct.' Leader thought at me, 'You're quite observant I see.'

'Is there any particular reason Kisame san is being so friendly towards my brother?' I wondered, paranoia getting the best of me.

'Well, you being more powerful than him, I suppose he needs to have some kind of safe guard. Besides that, I have decided that he will be your, ah... 'partner in crime'.'

'What of Sasuke?'

'Your brother can stay here. He is safe under my protection.' Leader replied.

'...you seem quite keen to take me in. It's almost too convenient.'

'Let's just say the Mangekyou Sharingan is almost essential to our operation. If anything should happen to you, we still have your brother as reserve.' It was almost a threat, but before I could respond, I felt the mental connection break.

"Niisan! Come look at this!" Sasuke called, awestruck.

"Hm?" I asked, coming up behind him, resting my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me, I couldn't help but think, exposing his throat. "Isn't this sword amazing?"

I smiled briefly, "I wonder if its weilder is as prestigious?"

Kisame had a look of mock indignance, "Of course Itachi sama."

I wasn't expecting 'sama'. Leader was right, Kisame knew I could kill him and he was obviously trying to get into my 'good books'.

"Sama is odd. Please, san is fine. We're equal." I had to protect my brother. I had to be in his 'good books' too. Better to have a friendship than a relation based on fear.

Kisame seemed a little miffed by this response, but just nodded in acceptance, "Itachi san." he corrected.

"Niisan, do you have any food left?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they've taken everything including my weapons." I replied, patting him on the head apologetically.

"Well, it's about time the evening meal is usually prepared." Kisame said, "Konan sama may have prepared something by now."

Sasuke looked up hopefully. He was hungry? He'd eaten three quarters of the food. He must be growing... Kisame indicated the kitchen was just up the hall way.

Sasuke grabbed my arm, not wanting to leave his comfort zone yet.

**Well, that's about it. Hope it didn't get too sloppy towards the end. I'll fix it later if it did. Excuse any typos, I'm half asleep again!**


	4. Something About Orochimaru

**Man, I just realised. All this story is really doing is feeding fangirls isn't it? Haha, oh well. Not saying everyone who reads this is fangirlish, but I think you know what I mean.**

**This chapter is pretty boring. I believe it is called 'character development'. Next chapter has more action though!**

Whoever Konan sama was, did not appear to be around, so we had a make-shift dinner of steamed rice and kibi dango, courtesy of Kisame.

Afterwards, we went out the back door of the complex, entering a hot spring (onsen) area. Now I thought about it, it had been about five days since Sasuke or myself bathed last. I must smell especially.

Surprisingly Sasuke was actually excited about bathing. Usually I'd have to drag him in.

Anyway, behind the plain brown changing screens, Sasuke quickly wriggled out of his clothes. I wrapped a towel which was much too large for him around his waist and he ran down the slight slope towards the onsen. I knew it wouldn't matter what size the towel was. It wouldn't be long before it sank, forgotten, into the depths of the onsen.

On the other hand, the towels were too small for Kisame, who was about twice my size. He quickly made his way towards the water before anyone could see anything.

I myself got undressed quickly, something about being half naked made my paranoia surmount. Still I remembered to take some flannels, no one else had. Sasuke was too excited and Kisame was too embarrassed to stop.

When I reached the edge of the onsen I tossed a flannel to Kisame before getting into the deep water myself.

"Come here Sasu chan." I called, rinsing the flannel.

He paddled over, to his small stature the deepness made it like a swimming pool. Actually, he practically had to stand to keep his head above water level. I got him to sit on my knees so I could wash his back, the one spot you can't reach no matter how you contort yourself. But I soon found that he had given up on the towel already.

"Sasu chan, you're supposed to keep the towel _on_." I teased.

"It's too big!" he complained, childishly crossing his arms.

"But you never know what creepy men may be hanging around!" Kisame grinned, scrubbing his arm with the flannel I'd offered him earlier.

There was an accusing silence, which was quickly filled with Sasuke's laughter as I washed under his arms.

"S-stop it Niisan! I can d-do it myself!" he squirmed, trying to get out of my grip. I let him go and rinsed the flannel again. I quickly scrubbed his face and reminded him to wash 'down there' before getting out.

"I _know_!" he said, looking to Kisame embarrassedly. He turned back to me, his glare clearly saying, 'Not in _front _of people!'

I simply smiled at him briefly and began to wash myself.

* * *

Sasuke soon got bored of the onsen and got out, stark naked. I sighed in exasperation. How many times had this happened?

Kisame stared bemusedly at the ceiling and commented, "You better get changed quickly Sasuke chan, before Orochimaru comes!"

Not sure what to make of that statement, Sasuke ran back up to the screens to get changed.

"That... Orochimaru wouldn't do that would he?" I asked, wondering once again if my paranoia was just going to get laughed at.

"I wouldn't put it past him." was the serious reply.

I felt my eyes widen in fear for my brother. I looked to Kisame to ensure he wasn't just joking.

"No need to get so worried Itachi san. Leader sama won't let anything like that happen. Sasuke chan is under his protection after all." he assured.

I tried to finish washing quickly, determined to return to Sasuke's side as soon as possible. I found I was distractedly scrubbing the same part of my shoulder when Kisame pointed it out. "Let me get that for you Itachi san."

I handed him my flannel and turned away. He flopped my hair over my shoulder and washed my back.

'Where is Sasuke?' I wondered.

'In the room you woke in, supposedly asleep.' Leader replied unexpectedly.

'What do you... think of Orochimaru? Would he...?' I wondered absently.

"Do not worry. He and Sasori are leaving for a mission tomorrow. Don't underestimate me, I said I would look after him.'

'Thank you.' I replied sincerely. Once again I felt the connection break.

I washed Kisame's back in return and requested he take me to the room where Sasuke was. I noticed that now he had Sasuke's towel as well, he wasn't so self conscious. I wondered why he acted that way.

Essentially we were all the same.

**Culture Note: To my understanding, in single sex bathing situations, they would usually just go in naked. But in anime they wear towels, so I'm using the culture displayed in the anime to... keep this world the way it is I suppose. So please, no complaints about that aspect of the story.**


	5. The Test

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Guess who's got a lap top!? So what, its only about ten years old and a hunk of crap? Coughwindows95cough. IT WAS FREE!**

**Anyway onwards with the story!**

True to his word, Leader had kept Sasuke safe. Orochimaru and Sasori had already left for their mission, so there was no longer any imminent danger.

During breakfast, Leader spoke to me again, 'Of course, you understand that you cannot simply join us. You will have to pass a few tests first. I must determine your ability and how trustworthy you are.'

'Yes Leader sama, I was expecting as much. What is the first test?'

'I will have you spar with Kisame to determine your exact fighting abilities, strengths and weaknesses… Though, you will be punished if you kill him.' It definitely wasn't an empty threat.

'I understand.' I replied, ending the conversation.

I thought Kisame looked a little nervous today.

"When will we spar Kisame san?" I asked as I finished the meal, laying my chopsticks down.

"We can start now if you like." He said, picking up his sword and heading into the corridor.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked of him, looking back to my brother who was still eating… messily.

"I will care for him." The woman I now knew to be Konan sama intoned. I nodded in acceptance and followed Kisame.

"We'll have to go to Kakuzu, he probably has you weapons." He explained as he ascended the staircase.

"Who and why?" I questioned.

"He's probably making your coat so your weapons will fit into it and can be carried easily." Was his reply as he opened the first sliding door on the right.

It appeared that Leader sama believed I would pass these tests to a satisfactory level after all.

"Hey Kakuzu, can Itachi san have his things back yet?" he asked, not caring if he interrupted Kakuzu or not.

"Hm." Was the reply as he threw a bag at Kisame which contained my assortment of scrolls and weaponry.

"Is that everything you had Itachi san?" Kisame asked, "Kakuzu is a bit cheap you see."

"Probably." I replied, not really caring if it wasn't. I only equipped half of it anyway. Most of the scrolls held travelling equipment, a lot of the weapons had been used to kill 'them'… I still had a lot of work to do before I got over this psychologically. Maybe I never would.

"Ready?" Kisame questioned, shouldering his own sword. I'd noticed that he took it with him everywhere. Guess paranoia isn't singular to myself.

I nodded in response, still deliberating on whether to take my katana. I decided I should leave it behind, the memories were still fresh then.

"There's an enclosed flat of rock nearby. That would be a suitable place to go." He leapt out of the window without further thought. I followed him bemusedly, his impulsive actions humouring me.

* * *

We travelled about four kilometres North before coming to the suggested sparring area. 'Alright, begin.' Leader said. I wondered where he was watching from as I cast a genjutsu on Kisame without him noticing. To me, we were just standing next to each other for a few minutes, but to him it went a little more along these lines;

Suddenly the Samehada was screaming towards me. Remembering that it could eat chakra, I hurriedly leapt out of the way, activating my Sharingan.

He came in for another strike. Once again I avoided the heavy weight and its effects. Before he could strike again, I used a basic fire ball jutsu, preventing him from coming any closer.

But he easily countered this with a water jutsu. Deciding that taijutsu would be the preferred method of fighting, after genjutsu of course, I threw a few shuriken. These were easily blocked. But, I was just distracting him with this movement, a shadow clone came in behind him and landed an axe kick on his collar bone, snapping it clean in half.

After all, no collar bone, no sword.

Seething, he dropped the Samehada, cursing from the pain which only existed in the genjutsu. He performed another water based jutsu, creating a huge wave which crashed over us. I didn't take any damage, but it did give him the opportunity to hide. As I scanned the area for his chakra signature, my shadow clone was killed. Instantly I threw a kunai in the corresponding direction. It had a thin wire attached, ready to use one of my clan's special techniques. I threw several more, catching him in a net. I quickly used my fire jutsu to finish him off.

* * *

I released the genjutsu and said, "I win."

As I knew he would be, he was extremely confused and slightly off balance. "I-Itachi san? What'd you just do?" he asked, rubbing his intact collar bone.

'Interesting…' Leader interrupted, 'bring Kisame back to the house now.'

I took his sleeve and led him South, back towards the house. As we travelled I explained, "It was a genjutsu, the whole thing… But it could have been reality." I said in a not-exactly-threatening manner.

"That's amazing Itachi sam- san." He hastily corrected.

"Hn." Was the only response I deigned him with. I was used to being praised in this manner. I took a tighter grip on his arm and led him on faster.

I was more than keen to return to my brother's side.

When we got back to the house it was evening going on night, perhaps about seven o'clock. I had to practically carry Kisame the rest of the way. I had no idea the genjutsu would have such an effect on him. I would talk to him later about it.

We entered the dining area. I saw Sasuke sitting in front of a woman with light blue-purple hair. Notably, her hair had a paper flower tied into it. Konan sama of course.

Evidently, Sasuke had just had a bath and she was drying his hair for him. "Niisan!" he exclaimed when he saw me.

"Hello Sasu chan." I replied, sitting Kisame on the floor in front of the low table, on which was a dish of Tempura and steamed rice. I seated myself on my knees next to him. Konan let Sasuke go and he came up to me. He hugged me around the middle, telling me all about his day.

"Konan sama has been caring for me today. She even trained with me, unlike _someone_!" he pouted childishly.

I just scruffed up his hair and continued eating, still thinking.

Exhausted from his day of training, Sasuke went to bed soon after. Kisame and myself however went to clean up in the onsen.

* * *

Once we were both settled in the hot water, I asked him, "What's wrong? You haven't spoken since we returned."

He turned his head towards me, but still wouldn't meet my eye. "I knew you were stronger than me, but I didn't know you could do something like _that_!" he replied, finally meeting my eye.

I could see he was afraid of me now. Perhaps even terrified.

"Well, unless we get into a battle, there's no need to worry about what my abilities are." I replied serenely. He still looked uncomfortable.

I sighed to myself. I had to earn his trust somehow. "Let me get your back." I offered in an attempt of this, holding up a flannel.

He turned, I could see how tensed up he was. Obviously he was uncomfortable with something as simple as turning his back to me. I poured some water over his back and said, "If we're going to be working together in the future, you have to be able to trust me fully."

"Hm." I could see he was thinking about what I'd just said carefully. "It can't just happen overnight."

"True," I acknowledged, "but it is important regarding our success rate."

"So we have to be 'chummy-like' really soon, huh?" he replied. It seemed he was trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Mmm," I replied, moving on to his lower back.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at me, "You're a good kid, hey?" he said.

"How old _are _you?" I wondered, thinking he couldn't be that much older than myself.

"Twenty." Was his reply.

"You're only just an adult yourself." I commented. It wasn't hard to get Kisame talking again.

He just laughed, "Yes, but you're just starting puberty. _I_ am pretty much done with that crap!"

"I had noticed a few changes." I said, looking down subconsciously.

"Been looking at women in a different way? Or maybe men?" he seemed to find that idea amusing.

"That's a bit personal isn't it?" I asked, wondering how we'd managed to get onto the subject of my sexuality. We swapped positions so that he could wash my back in return.

"You're the one who said we should build some trust." He replied, grinning.

"And what does my sexuality have to do with this?"

He simply laughed again, but didn't enlighten me any further.


	6. Trust

**In order for this mission to work I had to make it so Itachi's bunshin could give him live feedback, rather than transmitting information when it died. Let's just say Itachi's awesome like that ok? Sorry if this chapter gets a bit confusing, I may have missed some line breaks.**

**There will be no pairings for awhile, if ever. I didn't think that sentence would stir you all up so much!**

Once again Sasuke had curled up on my bed in the middle of the night. He should really stop doing it. My paranoia may just end up getting him killed. It had been bad enough when we were at home, but now…

But now it was, to my surprise, around midday. I woke to see him practicing a new kata. Konan sama must have taught it to him the previous day.

"Keep those elbows in." I commented once he'd finished. He jumped, obviously not noticing that I was awake.

He smiled, "I know, I know. Yesterday was my first practice in ages!"

'Itachi san, I need you to go on a mission with Kisame. Meet him one kilometre East of here, as soon as possible.' Leader hurriedly interjected. This must have been of some importance.

"I need to go now Sasu chan, be good for Konan sama." I said needlessly.

"Come back soon Niisan…" he replied, looking a little saddened.

I nodded and left instantly. I covered the one kilometre in no time.

* * *

When I found Kisame, he was sitting on the roof of a two-story building, a hotel as it happened, studying what appeared to be a map. "Within this building is a scroll which holds important information. We must retrieve it at all costs. I think it's in the room below us. It's well guarded, so be careful." He added, finally looking up at me.

I nodded, creating a few bunshin to further scout the situation in the hotel. One sat at the window of the room we assumed it to be in. Another entered the hotel in a normal fashion, but not before it henge no jutsu'd into a normal citizen. No doubt my Konoha headband would attract suspicion. Not to mention it would mean I was a ninja. I had to appear as an ordinary citizen.

I quickly found that the view from the window was blocked. Whether coincidentally or purposefully was yet to be ascertained. Either way it meant we'd have to enter the room blindly. There was most like to be traps about.

"What room number is this?" I asked. I noticed Kisame hadn't done anything to help the mission effort at all. Obviously this was another test.

"Twenty… four." He muttered, returning to his map.

* * *

My disguised bunshin, which was in the reception area, walked up to the receptionist and asked, "Are the occupants of room twenty-four in at the moment?"

The man ran his finger down the list in front of him, "Yes, two of them went out very early this morning, but two still remain. Strange they could fit four people into that room… Anyway, they're upstairs, fourth door on the left."

"Thank you." it said, following his directions. It knocked on the door and waited for the occupants to hopefully deactivate the traps. Not likely.

* * *

Back on the roof, I brought Kisame up to date, "There are two people in this room, but its possible the other two in their unit have the scroll. Apparently they left first thing this morning. My clone is positioned on the outside of the door-" I stopped speaking when my clone vanished in a cascade of crows and two ninja exited the room via the window.

Quickly I surrounded them with more bunshin but the two shinobi disposed of them quickly. Clearly they were of jounin level. Keeping this in mind, I activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. The kunoichi made a deadly mistake by looking up into my eyes. Instantly I trapped her in a genjutsu. She froze up, unable to move.

Meanwhile, Kisame was dealing with her partner, who had so far managed to dodge all of his relentless attacks, though I didn't think Kisame was trying all that much. My suspicions of this being a mere test were aroused once again. But, my attention was fully returned to the battle at hand when the male ninja managed to inject chakra into his partner, breaking my genjutsu. This could go on all day, I had to finish this quickly and take the scroll. To do this I'd have to Tsukiyomi them both.

I did so, knowing I'd pay for it later. Seventy-two hours of torture for the both of them, lasting perhaps five minutes in real time.

"Find the scroll as fast as possible." I said and Kisame obliged. It took him exactly 80 seconds, I was counting every single one.

"Got it Itachi san!" he exclaimed triumphantly. I released the genjutsu and felt my legs uncontrollably give. But Kisame caught me before I hit the ground. "Leader sama will be impressed Itachi san." He said, carrying me like a parent may carry a weary child. He could easily manage it, being about twice my size.

Looking back, I think it was this particular fight which concreted our trust. Kisame realised I'd fight with him, not against him. It was at that moment that I was completely at his mercy and killing me off didn't even seem to cross his mind. I couldn't believe that it had only been just over a week since 'that' day. Well, eight days to be exact.

I'd blacked out before we got back, knowing that I'd wake up in that futon, with little Sasuke worrying over my health again.

**shifty eyes It's eight days now ok!**


	7. You're In

**Feel free to ignore this if you had no complaints about the previous chapter:**

**First****, **Itachi is only 12 in this story.

**Second****, **jounin/ANBU can break out of a normal genjutsu.

**Third****, **Itachi had been travelling for five days non-stop only three days before that battle.

**Fourth****, **no matter how much you wish it, Itachi is NOT A GOD. I hate god modding with a passion… even though this is a fanfic… it doesn't matter.

**Five****, **maybe he was just fooling you all! Wahaha…

* * *

Just as I'd predicted, I woke to Sasuke's weight resting on my chest once again. But there was also a large hand on my neck. The thumb was putting a gentle pressure on the main artery, positioned to the side of my windpipe. Here, they could either be checking my pulse or be about to attempt to kill me. Once again, it was paranoia that made me snap my eyes open to check whom it was. A throbbing pain passed over my eyes, but I almost breathed a sigh of relief, it was only Kisame.

We were back in the room I had first awoken in. The shutters were still closed, creating that familiar dimness.

"Is your vision ok Itachi san?" he queried, noticing I was conscious. I found he quickly removed his hand. He must've noticed my discomfort and suspicion.

I grimaced, "I can see, but the pain is rather uncomfortable." I replied, closing my eyes again. The pain instantly lessened. "What about the bodies of the two shinobi?" I wondered as memories from last night springing up in my mind.

"Hm, Zetsu san would've eaten them by now." He replied loftily. I knew he was waiting to see my reaction.

For some reason I didn't want to appease him, so I asked in a monotone, "Eaten?"

"You'll understand when you meet him." He replied, deciding not to enlighten me any further. I knew he had that grin on his face. "But if you're ready, we need to go to the third floor. Today you meet Leader sama in person and become an official member of our organisation."

I nodded in response and struggled to my feet. I knew the worries about my health would only extend as far as Kisame in this organisation.

* * *

I managed to make it up both of the stairways and into yet another new room. Sasuke followed quietly the whole time. Even a child such as himself could sense the seriousness in this.

I sensed a presence before me. Despite the pain, I pried my eyes open. In front of me was a man with very orange hair and multiple piercings adorned his face.

But his eyes were the most questionable features. What kekkei genkai was that? The strange ringed irises are still prominent in my mind.

Straight to the point as always, Leader announced, "Itachi san, I am Pein, the Leader of this organisation." He slowly approached me.

I bowed politely, waiting for him to say something more.

"You have passed both of the tests and now you can take your place as one of us. Whilst you are on missions, your brother will stay here and his training will be conducted by Konan san. For the next four days you will remain at this base. I suggest you use this time to heal properly and build some trust between yourself and the other members." He paused in his speech to stare around the room. I soon realised that his presence wasn't the only one in the room. The rest of the members must be here as well.

"Now you are also officially a missing nin. Do something about that forehead protector. That is all." He finished, walking past me. He soon exited the room, and everyone else followed suit.

I waited outside the doorway, hoping to get a glimpse of the other members. It would help over the next four days if I actually knew what they all looked like. Kisame and Sasuke stayed next to me. At least I could get names from Kisame.

Kakuzu was the first person to come out. I noticed he had a bundle of clothing resting over one of his arms. "Here." he said, handing over what I now saw to be my new uniform.

"Thank you Kakuzu san." I replied as I took the uniform.

As other members exited the room, I saw Konan, as well as Sasori and Orochimaru who must've returned from their mission while I was gone.

Finally I saw a man who had an odd plant appendage on his head which was reminiscent of a Venus Flytrap. One side of his face was black whilst the other was white.

"Is he Zetsu?" I asked Kisame, guessing Zetsu wasn't the type to make small talk about such things as names. Kisame nodded in response. "He's a cannibal?" I questioned further.

"WHAT OF IT!?" Zetsu demanded, "Plants are people too." I instantly noticed his odd speaking pattern.

"Zetsu san has an extreme multiple personality disorder. You'll get used to it." Kisame supplied helpfully.

"Nice to meet you, Zetsu san." I said, choosing to ignore Kisame's comment.

Sasuke clung to my hand. He was obviously uncomfortable around these people and meeting so many of them in one day must have been unnerving for him.

"Come on, let's go down-stairs." I suggested, tugging on his hand.

Back in the room Sasuke and I had taken over, I changed from my, now quite rank, ANBU uniform into the Akatsuki one. I knew it would take me a long time for me to get used to these clothes. Especially the pant/stockings…

The entire uniform consisted of standard issue shoes, the aforementioned pant/stockings, a mesh shirt, a shirt to go over the top of that which resembled the top half of a yukata and finally the infamous Akatsuki coat.

True to Kisame's word, there were many holsters and spare inside pockets that would soon be used to store all of my weapons and scrolls.

Finally, I removed my forehead protector and put a deep scratch in it with my kunai. I had a slightly emotional moment as the blade passed through the leaf symbol. Now I would have to carry my shame with me. It would be on display, reminding everyone, but reminding me most of all.

I was now officially a member of the notorious Akatsuki and I was ready for my first mission.


	8. Just Leave Already

**Back by the popular demand of… four people lol. Here comes the lead up to the Orochimaru smack down. Though my ideas are running low so don't expect speedy updates from now on.**

For the first day of my four-day 'holiday' I decided to train with Sasuke in the nearby dojo. We would work on chakra control, then I could teach him the other more advanced jutsu of our clan.

But before we could make much progress, Kisame entered, looking quite alarmed. "Itachi san, it seems you're in danger." He tried to sound calm but his eyes gave him away.

"How so?" I wondered aloud, hoping this wouldn't affect Sasuke's safety in any way.

"Well, first there are a few things I have to explain about Orochimaru. I suppose you've heard about the human experiments that he does? Him being from your home village and all." He began.

"Sasuke, please continue your training with Konan sama." I said, sending him away. This conversation could get dangerously close to the murdering of my clan. Not only that, but just mentioning Konoha had begun to upset him.

When he had slid the door shut, I turned back to Kisame, "Go on."

"Well, he can prolong his own life by taking other people's bodies." He continued, "According to Sasori, the next stage in his plan is to get the Sharingan."

"So I am the next one on the list." It wasn't a question.

Kisame nodded, "Your brother is safe because of Leader's protection. Not to mention he doesn't even have the Sharingan yet. But you most certainly are not."

"I'll take care of this." I replied, leaving the dojo. 'I hope you don't mind if the Akatsuki are minus one by the end of today.' I thought at Leader.

To my surprise he replied, 'Orochimaru is jeopardizing the trust in our organization, of course I don't care.'

'Then, where is he at the moment? I will deal with this now.'

'In the basement, don't mind Zetsu, he lives down there too.'

I scaled the rocky slope and leaped over the fence which contained the onsen area, which I was by now very familiar with. I had learnt of the trap door in the back corner, that led to the basement.

Entering, it was very damp and somewhat humid. The stairs were quite slippery. It was at the bottom of these stairs that I met Zetsu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Can I help you?" he, rather they, asked.

"Is Orochimaru around?" I asked, whilst marveling at the array of plants that grew in this dank darkness.

"UNFORTUNATELY! Through that door." He said, helpfully pointing into the pitch-blackness, "AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! Some of the plants bite."

"Thank you." I replied, avoiding a particularly nasty looking one. He still seemed to be watching me like a hawk.

"WHAT DOES _HE_ WANT WITH OROCHIMARU?" he muttered, "Don't talk about people behind their backs, its rude. SHOULD I'VE SAID IT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE!?"

Finding the door, I knocked on it, awaiting an answer.

"Ah, Itachi san." Orochimaru drawled as he opened it, "What brings _you_ he-"

But he was cut off when I performed the fire ball jutsu, filling the room behind him with flames. Zetsu screeched at the presence of fire, obviously worried about his precious plants. But I ensured no fire reached that side of the door.

I saw Orochimaru's chakra mass head underground and come up behind me. The Mangekyou Sharingan lit up in my eyes as I turned, "For seventy-two hours you will burn." I intoned.

For me it was but a few seconds later. Orochimaru slumped forwards and headed underground again. This time he didn't come back up.

"YOU RATTED OUT THE SNAKE! Now we have more room for ourselves. I STILL CAN'T GET AWAY FROM YOU THOUGH! You're so mean sometimes…"

But I was too busy thinking about Orochimaru's sudden disappearance to pay much attention to Zetsu. Was he planning on returning? Obviously he wanted my body in prime condition, that would explain the utter lack in attacks.

At least it was impossible for him to take Sasuke at the moment.

Kisame suddenly came sprinting down the stairs, but he soon halted when he spotted the charred remains of Orochimaru's lab.

"Itachi san, did you-"

"No." I replied sharply, "But I don't think he will return anytime soon." I could see that hesitant fear in his eyes once again. If I could scare off a sannin, what else could I do? Well, I suppose that's what he was thinking.

I shuffled over to him and leant on his arm out of fatigue. "Please, help me back up the stairs." I asked, not really needing that much help, but I still had to earn his trust. For that to happen he had to see me in my weakest state. Even if I was laying it on a bit thick.

But still, I wish I had more stamina. Using the Mangekyou three times in three days was taking its toll.

I knew my eyes couldn't keep healing themselves over like this. Eventually I'd be completely blind. I had at least a few more years to ensure Sasuke became strong enough to fend for himself. I could give him my eyes before they're completely destroyed, granting him unlimited Mangekyou Sharingan.

I'd have to stop babying him now.


	9. Sasori

**Here's the start of the Orochimaru smack down. Ideas are welcome! Also, we meet Sasori.**

That night, the remaining members had a meeting about Orochimaru's disappearance.

"We now need at least two more members. If the information Itachi san and Kisame san collected is correct, then there are a total of nine tailed demons. I prefer you to work in groups of two anyway." Leader began. He was sitting at the head of the table.

"This means Konan san and myself will scout for information on new members. The rest of you should protect this area. It is likely that Orochimaru is still in Amegakure."

"So we're on hiatus then?" Kisame asked.

"In a way." Pein replied, shaking his head at the strange way Kisame put things. "I will expect daily reports from at least one of you to be delivered every night. Konan san and I will most likely be gone for a year, maybe more. We have to find the best people."

I was surprised something so major could be organized so quickly. They, rather, we were a force to be reckoned with.

"But Leader sama, what about Sasuke-" I began to ask, but I was soon cut off.

"I know I said I would protect him, but I'm sure you're capable enough to look after him. It's only for a year. Plus, you won't be going on any missions while I'm gone." He tried to reason.

"But Leader sama, that's the point. It's a whole year." I replied, wondering how he could say only a year. _Only_?

"Yes Itachi san, when you get to my age, it is _only_ a year." He replied, mocking my thought pattern.

My mouth tightened but I didn't say anything more. If I didn't have any other missions then I didn't need Leader to be around that much. But one could never be too careful.

* * *

It was the very next day that Leader and Konan left. Gone for a whole year. Just like that. I still found it slightly disconcerting that they could carry out things like this so quickly.

Finally taking Leader's advice, I decided to get to know the rest of the organization.

Of course, being S-class criminals, the main way to socialize was by sparring. Actually it was that night that I met Sasori properly.

* * *

I entered the onsen area, wrapping a towel around myself in case someone else was here. By the onsen I saw what appeared to be a young boy with red hair. But it was not his age or the fact I'd never seen him before that made me think of him as strange.

It was the odd pattern of chakra. It all seemed to be centered around his chest area. In fact it seemed to be emitting from a cylindrical object, located on the left side of his chest.

I approached cautiously, still not trusting anyone in this organization.

I saw he was dismantling a… ninja puppet perhaps? I saw what I'd previously believed was Sasori's face. Turns out he was just manipulating a puppet the whole time.

As I got closer, I soon found how complicated this thing actually was. There were numerous dismantled pieces floating and sinking in the onsen already.

"Hello Itachi san." He said, throwing another joint into the water.

"Maintenance time?" I asked as I sat at the water's edge, wondering if I should get in.

"Mmm, too bad it had to be right after Orochimaru left. I would expect him to attack within the next day or so. He knows I must perform maintenance around this time. If you were planning on bathing, you'd better do so now. Before this goes in," he said, holding up a particularly greasy article of metal.

I nodded and seated myself, trying to avoid all of the weird and wonderful things already floating around in there.

"So, I take it your primary weapons are puppets." I found it strange that he hadn't bathed once in the time I'd been here.

"It's not that simple," he began with a sudden hotness in his tone, "they're also my art… and my life."

"Hm?" I wondered exactly what he meant by that statement.

He completely dismantled his puppet, then turned to me. He removed his Akatsuki coat and I instantly understood what he meant.

"So that's why your chakra is so odd." I murmured, looking at the white cylindrical object in his chest.

"This way I can last as well." He said, "The problem with Orochimaru leaving is that now I have no one to look after my heart when I clean myself. Could you...?" he asked, not quite sure how to put what he wanted into words.

He sounded embarrassed and weary of revealing his weakness to me. But this was the perfect opportunity to gain his trust.

"What do I do?" I asked.

I could sense he felt a bit of relief but it was unlikely he was going to trust my word completely.

I got out of the water and walked over to him. "I'll just dismantle myself. You just have to make sure my heart doesn't get wet or otherwise damaged." He said, pointing at the white cylinder with the kanji for scorpion written on it. Put the rest of Hiruko," he pointed at the remaining pieces of his puppet, "and me in the water. Just leave us to soak for about an hour. That's all." He said as he finished reeling off instructions.

I nodded and put the rest of the puppet now known as Hiruko into the onsen.

When I turned back to Sasori, his whole body structure collapsed, a few odds and ends rolled into the water of their own accord.

His heart flew towards me and I caught it as I pushed the rest of his limbs into the steaming water.

I walked back up to the screens to dry off and change. Then I tucked Sasori's heart into an inside pocket, which Kakuzu had made for larger than normal scrolls.

Just as I was about to return to the water's edge and wait out the hour, Zetsu came up through the floor. I started slightly in shock, not having seen anything like this before.

"Orochimaru is trying to infiltrate the headquarters. Your assistance is needed at the front door." He then exited in the same strange manner.

I instantly headed towards the front door, resting a hand on my katana. I wondered where Sasuke was, cursing Leader for not being here at such an important time. I walked into the main corridor to see that Kisame had Sasuke in one arm and the Samehada in the other.

Kakuzu came down the stairs, which were situated behind me. "You two should try to stay out of the fray. You have Sasori's heart, not to mention you're Orochimaru's target," he said as he walked past me, "and you've got the kid." He directed at Kisame.

I heard another set of footsteps coming from behind. It was Zetsu and another man. I was curious as to who this man was. The only people who could fight were already in the room.

As Zetsu and the mystery man came closer, I heard him say, "But Zetsu san! Tobi can help! Tobi is a good boy!" I noticed this man wasn't wearing a uniform. What was someone who wasn't in the Akatsuki doing here?

"FINE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU DIE!" Zetsu replied, aggravated by this strange man. I say strange with good reason. One: he acted like a child, even though he was about the same size as Kisame. Two: He wore his clothing so no skin at all was showing. This included a bright orange mask on his face.

"Who is that?" I asked Kisame as they walked past, the self proclaimed Tobi giving us an excited wave.

"A nuisance, but we need him in this kind of situation." He replied. "If Sasori was able to fight it'd be ok. Heck, if Leader were here we wouldn't be having this problem at all!"

"So if the battle becomes epic, we just have to hold out for an hour and a half? Allowing time for Sasori to put himself back together of course."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

**Dun, dun, DUN! Sorry for the cliffhanger-like ending. My pool of ideas just dried up. I only have one drafted chapter left.**


	10. Fight Fight Battle Battle

**Here it is! Thanks for all of the positive feedback. It really makes my day! Um, yeah, excuse the cliches I couldn't help myself.**

"So," I asked whoever would answer me, "what exactly is going on?"

Predictably it was Kisame who answered me, "Zetsu san spotted Orochimaru about two kilometers away, about ten minutes ago. It's pretty likely that he'll attack very soon. Sasori is incapacitated and Leader is away. This is the best chance he's going to get." He looked over at me and said, "Be careful."

"Please?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." I replied softly before activating the Sharingan. It was then that I noticed an odd chakra signature below us. Was it Orochimaru already?

I nudged Kisame and silently pointed this out. He nodded and tweaked two fingers in Kakuzu's direction. Then he led me down the corridor, away from the chakra I'd pointed out.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, knowing the danger we were facing. I reached out a hand to touch his shoulder when the chakra below us started to head upwards at a very fast pace.

I jumped, pushing Sasuke and Kisame sideways.

Two large snakeheads burst up through the floorboards. I turned in mid-air and fire ball no jutsu'd them. I knew my basic weaponry would have little to no effect on a summon, as would running away. So I flattened Kisame and Sasuke against the wall of the corridor.

The snake reared back, ready to strike. I could take the brunt of the blow and allow Sasuke to get away with Kisame…

But I needn't have bothered with such thoughts. Strange, black tentacle-like _things_ wrapped themselves around the snakeheads and brought them crashing to the ground.

I turned to see Kakuzu was the source of this mysterious attack. "Hurry up and MOVE! This damage is already going to cost me THOUSANDS!" he yelled, running in for another attack

Kisame didn't hesitate. Hands full, he pushed me in the back with his knee, trying to get me moving.

The mysterious man known as Tobi flanked my right side as we ran. He was determined to make sure Kisame and I didn't get attacked again.

Actually, this tactic was very similar to some we used in the ANBU when on guarding type missions. Though, I wasn't used to carrying the goods. Being captain I would normally have been protecting the carriers. But this previous experience meant I knew it was mandatory two separate people carried the objects of importance. There was a higher chance that at least some of the goods would reach their destination.

Actually it was an advantage that Kisame had Sasuke. If I were the primary target then Sasuke wouldn't be in so much danger.

Tobi flung a sliding door open, running into the ever-familiar onsen area. He turned sharply to the left and entered the basement. Kisame and I followed, wondering what Tobi was planning. We could get cornered in such a confined place.

I saw Sasori's parts as I passed the screens. They were still bobbing around in the steamy water. Orochimaru hadn't sabotaged that yet.

As I followed Tobi down the stairs he exclaimed, "Zetsu san!" as he almost slipped over.

"SHUSH YOU MORON!" he whispered dangerously as he came out of the shadows, holding a plant. This plant was of a curious purple colour and it seemed to be oozing… something.

It was hard to tell in the dark.

Zetsu handed me a glass phial, which contained a thick, syrupy substance. "This plant originates in a secluded tropical rainforest in the northern continents." He quickly explained. "That liquid deters reptiles and fish alike from harming the plant in any way. If Orochimaru attempts to attack you again, you can throw that phial at him. THOUGH IT MIGHT AFFECT YOUR PARTNER TOO!"

Kisame just gave him a look. "My biological make up is only roughly twenty-five percent shark you know."

"I WAS BEING SERIOUS!" Zetsu exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, gripping the sealed phial, secretly hoping I could use it on Orochimaru himself.

I had to deter him somehow.

**It's short, I know. I couldn't help but have the awesomely convenient item. **

**After being pwned by Itachi on Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2, I think I'm getting a better idea of his power. Hopefully it will seem more realistic in the next chapter.**


	11. Ick Pedophile

**Like the chapter title says, ick, pedophile. The last part of this chapter may offend some, don't worry, it's just a reference. Nothing actually happens. I thought I'd better warn you. It _is_ Orochimaru after all...**

"We had better move from such an enclosed space, Itachi san. It's dangerous to stay here." Kisame said, turning back towards the stairway. I nodded in agreement, staying close to my brother which, Kisame was still holding.

"We'd better get away from the house or Kakuzu will have a fit about the expenses for repairs."

"Does it really matter?" I asked frowning.

Kisame just smiled as he reached the top of the stairs. "Kakuzu would be frothing at the mouth if he heard you say that."

I glanced over Kisame's shoulder; my sharingan allowed me to see Orochimaru before he appeared there. "We've been found." I muttered.

Orochimaru seemed to be pretty relaxed considering he was fighting almost the entire Akatsuki.

Sasuke reached around Kisame's broad shoulders and put a hand on mine. There was worry in his eyes.

"It's fine." I murmured, before slipping past Kisame and over the fence of the onsen area.

I ran along the roof of the dojo, hoping to draw Orochimaru away, more for my brother's sake than Kakuzu's.

I created a few bunshin, an action that couldn't have been seen by Orochimaru. They appeared on the ground around the dojo. One appeared behind Orochimaru himself, but he must've been expecting this because it was soon taken care of.

The ideal outcome of this battle would be if I could surround this area with copies of myself. Then I could hide out somewhere in town until Orochimaru left the area, in search of me elsewhere.

But it was very unlikely that this would happen, I doubted Orochimaru would allow it.

As I was midway through the jump from the roof to a nearby tree branch, I saw a long pinkish thing whip around in front of me.

To avoid it, I had to contort my body and shift my weight until I was upside down, facing the way from which I'd just come.

From this position I could see Kisame protecting Sasuke and fending off the giant snake from earlier. Obviously Orochimaru had summoned it there specifically to keep Kisame busy. I also saw that Orochimaru had followed my steps onto the dojo's roof.

But more disturbingly, I found that the pink thing was Orochimaru's tongue. To tell the truth, I was utterly repulsed.

I saw his tongue contort, so the tip was facing me. I would have been safe at the speed I was travelling, but a snake burst from the tip, forcing me to shift my weight again to avoid it. I managed to land on the tree branch, but I soon had to dart away again as a sword came out of the snake's mouth.

Surely this was as far as he could extend his attack? The main thing that was on my mind was leverage. A small tug in the right direction could send him sprawling.

I drew my katana and lopped the snake's head off, the snake and sword falling away.

As disgusting as it was, I wrapped his tongue around my hand and leapt into the air. I brought my foot crashing down into his tongue.

But I had seriously underestimated the strength of a tongue. Relatively, it was the strongest muscle in the body. Now imagine the size of his tongue and the strength it possessed.

I paid dearly for my mistake as I was slammed back first into the ground. The breath was knocked out of me on impact. Not to mention the searing pain, something could have been broken for all I knew.

Orochimaru retracted his tongue and leapt closer. He actually looked quite startled. I rolled onto my knees, katana still drawn. It was just as well I hadn't stabbed myself with it. I felt a warm liquid trickle from the corner of my mouth.

Blood.

"I thought you were a bunshin for sure, Itachi san." Orochimaru simpered.

"I guess… you got lucky…" I wheezed, hacking up more blood.

"Yes, I will have to get Kabuto to see to you right away." He said, shaking his head.

The two other clones I'd created earlier both attacked Orochimaru from behind. I tried to crawl away in the small distraction they'd created.

Unfortunately I didn't get very far.

Orochimaru stomped into the back of my neck and I got a face full of dirt.

This was a very uncomfortable position. First of all I couldn't even hope to reach the phial Zetsu had supplied me with.

Secondly, my backside was still in the air and Orochimaru was behind me. I felt my eyes widen as he chuckled sadistically. "I suppose the first thing Kisame told you was to 'watch your arse', hm?"

"Don't you dare." I growled. I would have to use that technique, even if it would probably destroy me as well.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What are you going to do now?"

"AMATERASU!"

**Now that Itachi has been scarred for life (and probably you as well lol) you can guarantee the revenge buttons are being pressed! Don't worry, the next chapter will be coming up soon.**


	12. Injuries

**Thank you to my anonymous reviewer last chapter, I'm glad someone agrees! Some may dislike this chapter but I don't care. XP**

Too late I realized I still had Sasori's heart on me. But I had managed to aim Amaterasu perfectly. I just had to focus on Orochimaru. The black flames ate away at his face. He reeled backwards, screaming bloody murder.

I forced myself to get back to my feet and run for it. Briefly, I glanced over my shoulder to see Orochimaru had ripped his own face off. There was someone else's underneath. Undoubtedly it was his latest victim.

He pulled out a scroll to seal Amaterasu in. To gain some more time I created a simple genjutsu, it was all I could manage right at that moment.

A wave of blood enveloped my chin as I forced myself to jump the fence of the onsen area. The exertion was putting too much strain on my body.

I stumbled on the landing and barged into Kisame. He had already defeated the snake, which was just as well because I would've just jumped into more trouble otherwise.

Tobi was standing on Kisame's other side. I bent over to breathe, leaning heavily on Kisame. I felt Sasuke's small hand on my head. "O-Orochimaru is coming back this way." I gasped out, my body still getting over being winded.

"Tobi will deal with this Itachi san." He said in a more serious manner. As he turned to leave I saw his eye swirl to red behind his mask. Madara? Who was he hiding from? It wasn't me otherwise he wouldn't have shown me his sharingan.

This was a very odd occasion. All three of the remaining Uchihas were in one place. Kisame didn't realise the rarity of this moment.

Still, I didn't have time to question Madara right now, I needed to see a medic nin.

"Take this then." I said, tossing the phial that Zetsu had given me to him.

But he fumbled with it rather comically until he dropped it and it smashed on the rock beneath us.

Kisame gave him a filthy look before dragging me inside and slamming what was left of the door behind us.

He turned left and helped/dragged me up the stairway.

When we entered Kakuzu's workshop he seemed to be mixing various substances together.

"Don't bother with an antidote to the snake venom, take a squiz at Itachi san." He demanded, pushing me forwards.

At the sight of the vast amount of blood Kakuzu jumped to his feet. "How did this happen? What did he do?" he demanded, the Akatsuki coat hiding the place where I was wounded.

"I was careless. I underestimated his strength." I replied, feeling stupid and ashamed. I would ensure that it _never_ happened again.

"Uncover your back, I need to determine exactly what these wounds are." He replied, approaching me. I could see that he was refraining from berating me.

I turned around and removed my coat, then my two shirts. He pressed his hands against my lower ribs, using chakra to efficiently search for damage. I shuddered involuntarily, thinking of my recent encounter with Orochimaru.

Oblivious, Kakuzu continued up my back until he reached a point where I gasped in pain and flinched away instinctively.

This pain was soon relieved by Kakuzu's chakra. "It appears that these two ribs have cracked, perhaps a third one there. You're lucky that there's no spinal damage. I can fix them but I have to conserve my chakra in case something else happens, so your bruising will have to heal normally for now. I suggest you sleep on your stomach."

That was the most I'd ever heard Kakuzu say in one go. I nodded and closed my eyes. They weren't feeling too good either after using Amaterasu.

I heard the soft pad of small feet before feeling Sasuke hug me. He pressed his face into my bare stomach. I felt hot tears from Sasuke and looked down. "Why are you crying Sasu chan?"

"Look at how hurt you are! I was so worried! What am I supposed to do if you die now?" he demanded, furiously wiping away his tears.

I placed a hand on his head pensively, "It won't happen again." I assured.

After the silence dragged on for a little too long, Kisame cut in, "C'mon Sasuke chan, it's been an eventful night. You had better get some rest now.

Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away and exited with Kisame.

Once they'd left, Kakuzu span me around to face him. I automatically put my guard up, but he was quick to assure me that he only wanted to talk.

"Itachi san, it appears you have a disease, it's difficult to specify to those with no medicinal training but-" he began.

"No, I don't care what it is. What can I do about it?" I asked.

Seeming to understand, he continued, "I would estimate that you only have ten years left, at the very most." He replied, looking for a reaction.

I averted my gaze. "I'll probably be blind and useless by then anyway." This news didn't shock me much. The disease, sure. I'd had no idea about it, but my life span was the same no matter what. I would not live whilst I was useless. As soon as I went blind I would rather commit suicide. But I had already decided to try and conserve my eyes for my brother.

Kakuzu nodded, thankfully not questioning me. "I thought you should know, then you can plan the rest of your life. There is medication I can supply you with, but it will only end up giving you approximately an extra year of life."

"Thank you, I'll accept any life you can give me." I replied.

Suddenly a year felt like a very short time indeed.

**See, there's not much information about his disease, so I avoided putting any in. I get the feeling we'll hear about it later in the manga.**


	13. Haha Bored

**I'm thinking of doing a time skip in five or six chapters time, unless I think of something else to add. Is there anything else you guys want me to include before I do so?**

**This is my excuse to pick on someone...**

I woke at around midday again. I soon found that I couldn't move. The top half of my back, across my shoulders and the back of my neck were stiff from healing. I had taken Kakuzu's advice and slept on my stomach, but that hadn't entirely prevented the pain.

But that wasn't what was bothering me. I wondered where Sasuke was. Usually I would wake up with him waiting for me to return to consciousness.

Immediately I had a few highly irrational thoughts concerning Orochimaru and Sasuke's safety but I soon let them go.

I hadn't opened my eyes yet, so I did so. I noticed that Sasuke wasn't in his futon either. But, it was midday, so he would have been up for quite a while anyway.

I looked past that into Kisame's room. To my relief I saw him sitting in the doorway which conjoined our rooms. He was reading some book or other.

He looked up, noticing that I was awake, "About time Itachi san." He joked, putting his book down. He couldn't hide his relief though.

"Where's Sasuke?" I quickly questioned, "What happen-"

"Woah, calm down. Everyone's fine." He assured, "Kakuzu just took your brother into town. All that worrying has gotta be unhealthy. But if you let him shop with Kakuzu he might be converted to cheapskate-ism…" he seemed to be concerned.

My brows met at the random comment. "What…?"

He got up and walked towards me, ignoring my confusion, "Kakuzu also told me to give you this." He proffered a white bottle, the likes of which typically contained medicine.

I took it and inspected the plain thing. I shook it gently, hearing a small amount of something rattle around inside.

"D'you mind me asking? What is it for?" Kisame questioned. So Kakuzu hadn't told anyone else about my condition.

But I still wondered whether I should tell him. He was my partner, I supposed he would find out one way or another.

"Kakuzu san… he said I had a disease. This medication will prolong my life, but only for a year. Nine years Kisame, nine years until I go blind and die."

Of course, he didn't know of my suicidal thoughts concerning blindness either.

"D-don't let my brother know yet." I asked of him, though I said it in more of a commanding tone than I had intended.

I couldn't help but be reminded of the night before the massacre. Then I had begged the sandaime not to tell my brother the reason behind my clan's death. He had agreed, but it didn't matter now. I had completely changed my plans.

"Yeah, I get it. You have to let him know yourself." He nodded as he sat on the edge of my futon. He looked somewhat saddened.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked, unable to abate my curiosity.

"Well, Tobi didn't kill Orochimaru, but I get the feeling he won't show up again anytime soon."

I let my relief show. I could finally relax a bit. But I suddenly remembered, "What about Sasori san?" I felt guilty, I had forgotten about him twice now. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate being put second twice.

"Kakuzu took care of that as well, he's fine… _surprisingly_." He teased.

"Shut up." I maturely replied, "It won't happen again." I shuddered involuntarily again. No, it would most certainly not happen again.

"He didn't do… anything to you did he?" Kisame questioned, suspicious.

"No, but the position I found myself in… he may as well have." I shook my head, leaving my face in the pillow.

"Aw, poor Itachi san." He mocked, patting me on the head.

"Hn." I glared and smacked his hand away.

"OW! Gosh, I'm getting old you know. Be more gentle!"

"Hn." When I got to his age, I wouldn't have very long left at all.

Seeming to have just realised this, Kisame quickly covered, "Ah, I didn't mean to…"

I just shook my head. "It's fine. Anyway, being S class criminals, we could die at any time." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but we're not classed S for nothing!" He grinned, showing pointy, pointy teeth. "So, how's your back going?" he asked as he placed his hand exactly where the huge bruise was.

I instinctively yelled out in pain, but muffled most of it with the pillow. Kisame guiltily and speedily removed his hand.

"That's. Severely. Bruised. You. Know." I got out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't see- I'll… get you some lunch eh?" he got up and left before I could respond.

I sighed as the pain dulled back to an ordinary throb. The only weight my back could take was that of the sheet. I realised that I couldn't wear a shirt until it healed up a bit more.

The Village hidden in the _Rain_. Just great. The discomfort my injury was causing was really getting to me. Truthfully this just annoyed me even more. Stupid hormones.

In an attempt to distract myself, I opened the bottle from Kakuzu to see what he'd prescribed me.

Inside I saw some small spherical pills, which were greenish in colour. There was also a folded up note. I removed it and unfolded it to find the universal doctor's scrawl.

Eventually I figured out that it said something along the lines of, '_Administer daily. One per day an hour before and/or after eating.'_

Now that Kisame had promised me lunch, it was too late to take one. I groped around for my coat, ignoring the protesting pains of my shoulders. I finally found it had been folded up and placed next to my bed. I tucked the medicine into a pocket and then tried to get to my feet.

I grunted from the pain before collapsing back onto the bed with a thump. _Useless!_

Kisame practically appeared next to me in his haste to check I was all right. "You ok?" he questioned, putting a hand on my lower back this time.

"Useless…" I muttered, "I can't even get up properly."

He wrapped an arm around me and easily lifted me to my feet. "Good thing you're freakishly small." He said, trying not to laugh at my expense. He was very careful not to touch my bruises again. But now the damage was uncovered, he had no excuse for 'not seeing' it.

"I could make a comment about you being freakishly blue, but I will choose not to."

"Jesus, Itachi san! I'm not surprised you can't move!" he exclaimed eyeing my back, choosing to ignore my comment.

"Does it look as sore as it feels?" I asked dully. I would just hurt myself if I tried to look.

"It's gotta." He said in fantastic English. This time I thought of my mother and how she used to berate me for using incorrect language or too much colloquial speech. But inevitably I thought of her corpse right afterwards.

I shook my head and gripped the back of Kisame's coat a little tighter. Don't think about that now.

"Are you right there?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied a little more hostile than was intended. This of course gave my true feelings away.

"Well, come into the kitchen and eat then." He said. I am ashamed to say he had to help me walk there as well. For some reason my legs were all shaky as well. These injuries were seriously wounding my pride.

Kisame must have picked up on my mood because he said, "No pain, no gain?"

"No gain, no pain." I retorted, knowing that these words weren't true.

"Sour today hm?" Kisame replied, letting me sit at the table.

I just sighed and laid my forehead on the cool surface of the table. I soon heard the tap of cutlery on the table in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw a steaming bowl of rice and some chopsticks.

"I can go catch some fish if you like." He added. He must've felt guilty for only giving me rice.

I appreciated his offer but… "Didn't Leader sama say to protect the base?"

"Oh sure, what's left of it. Zetsu san and Sasori san are out patrolling now anyway. I doubt Orochimaru is still nearby."

"What exactly did… Tobi do?" I asked, remembering to call him so.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Orochimaru buggered off pretty fast."

It was strange how Kisame's speech changed when we were alone. He sounded less educated by the minute. I pointed this out to him.

"Yeah, well, if you sound stupid and ignorant, Kakuzu tends to think you _are_ stupid and ignorant." He explained.

"I see, to be taken seriously you have to sound serious."

"Pretty much." He replied.

**Ah, it's finally done! dies.**

**I have exams next week, I hope this satisfies you till the week after.**


	14. Needeth Title for Thy Chapter

**(Sweat drops) I have exams TOMORROW because I live in Australia (but I have American spell check on my laptop.) I'm ok now, thanks HinaWeasel… But maybe not for long… This is just something I wrote during my self elected study break, so it maybe a little short.**

I heard the noise of people moving around outside and looked up in alarm. But it was Sasuke's familiar voice, which wafted through the many holes in the building. "Do you think Niisan is up yet?"

"Probably." I heard Kakuzu reply sounding disinterested.

Sasuke ran down the hall, but quickly turned when he saw me in the dining area. He sat down next to me. The first thing I noticed was that he had an Akatsuki-print bandanna tied around his upper arm.

"What's this?" I asked, poking it.

He shrugged, "Kakuzu san said it was something about safety… People sure acted strange when they saw it."

I heard Kakuzu shuffle in and sit next to Kisame. I looked to him questioningly.

"The people in this village believe in Leader sama as though he were a god. Anyone wearing these colours is regarded highly, even feared. Most of the anti-Akatsuki extremists have been removed from this village, so overall I thought it would be safer if he was acknowledged as a child under our protection." He explained.

Well, Sasuke had had the main idea. I nodded slightly to show my understanding.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked, curious.

"I enrolled Sasuke in the local ninja acadamy and bought some building supplies. I also ordered more food supplies."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "We went and looked at the school. It's really different from Konoha."

"So, when are you going to go back to school?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too soon. I didn't want to let him out of my sight just yet.

"Tomorrow." Kakuzu answered bluntly.

I mentally blanched. _Tomorrow?_ "But, he doesn't know the town that well. What if-" But my protests were cut short by Kakuzu.

"The sooner he starts the better. You can pick him up and drop him off for the first few weeks if you really must. But you'll be rostered on patrolling the base as soon as you're suitably healthy again."

"Oh come on." Kisame put in, "Give 'im a break."

Kakuzu promptly ignored Kisame and and walked around to sit behind me. '_See?_' Kisame mouthed at me, grinning.

"I can heal your bruises some more today. You should be able to wear clothes without too much discomfort tomorrow." He explained, bringing his hands up.

I laid my chopsticks (ohashi) on the table and waited for him to begin.

The pain deadened and the sensitivity of my wounds vanished as his chakra spread across my back.

I noticed that Sasuke was staring intently at Kakuzu as he worked. "What are you thinking about Sasu chan?" I asked.

He actually blushed. "I was just thinking how useful it'd be if I could heal you too. If I became a really good medic nin like Kakuzu san, I wouldn't have to worry about you dying." He mumbled quietly.

But he did have something to worry about. Though, I wasn't about to enlighten him to my terminal disease just yet.

"Well, I have plenty of free time over the next year. If you work hard, it would be worth my time teaching you." Kakuzu said as he dropped his hands from my back.

I sighed in relief and gave Sasuke a genuine smile.

I was touched actually.

But Kisame inadvertently ruined the moment, considering I could practically smell the surprise emanating from him.

Kakuzu didn't really seem bothered, but Sasuke was excited. "Look Kakuzu sensei! You helped my brother to smile!"

Kakuzu just shook his head and exited the room.

"So, Sasu chan, you're going to be working hard for the next year. I hear schooling in the water country is much tougher than Konoha." Sasuke looked a bit worried when I said that.

"Don't worry, here's not nearly as bad as Kirigakure. I had to kill my own classmates just to make genin." Kisame looked away glumly.

So Kisame and I were in the same boat. He'd had to kill classmates; I'd had to kill family.

Sasuke seemed to realise my thoughts were also unhappy. He leaned into me, wrapping a small arm around my waist. I hugged his shoulders back.

Now I know I can't be morbidly depressed _all_ of the time.

**Yeah, Kakuzu is being too nice isn't he? Don't like it? Go write your own! XP**


	15. School

**By the way, 'Fumu' means to tread on. Sadistic little me… If you find this chapter a bit confusing… well, I have no one to blame but myself… Chapters like this will be re done eventually. My exams are all done! (dances)**

I buttoned my Akatsuki coat to the very top, trying to cover as much of my face as I could. I put the traditional hat Kakuzu had given me on my head. The white strips of what appeared to be waxed paper or something similar covered my face effectively.

Though it had the downside of partially obscuring my vision. Inevitably I would have to learn to live with that soon enough.

Sasuke laughed, breaking my stream of thought. "You look funny in that!"

"Nonsense." I replied, grabbing his hand.

My back was much less painful today, but it was still far from fully healed.

I led Sasuke outside, which was where Kisame was waiting. He also wore a coat and hat. But he still had his Samehada with him. I thought this was a dead give away to his identity but I didn't say anything.

"Ready to go?" he asked as soon as he saw us.

"Yup!" Sasuke replied as he adjusted his backpack. I expected it would be full of homework when he got back.

He had started school midway through first term, so he had a lot of work to catch up on.

We began to descend the stairs, which lead down into the village itself. Of course, Leader wanted to flaunt his power, so the headquarters was built on much higher ground than the rest of the village.

But the now all the damage had ruined the effect.

It was now that I realised that I had never been into this town. At least not while I was conscious anyway. It was a good thing Kisame had decided to come; otherwise Sasuke and I would be very lost.

With Kisame on my right and Sasuke on my left we made our way down the stairs. It didn't take long for people to start staring, some even stopped in their tracks.

I wasn't sure if Sasuke wearing that bandanna around his arm was such a good idea after all. Kakuzu had said all of the _extremists_ had been removed, but looks could be enough to hurt someone.

Uchiha were literal proof of that.

"See the stir we're creating? This is why you can't come with Sasuke all the time." Kisame muttered so no one else could hear.

I stayed silent as we turned into a narrower and quieter alleyway. There were balconies from the second story of people's houses and many crisscrossing washing lines over our heads.

The muddy ground was scattered with puddles, which were reflecting the rare sunlight. It had been quite sunny since Leader left; the people here were bound to have noticed the change. They were taking advantage of this rare sunlight anyway.

Suddenly there was a shout from above. It was a man holding a bucket. Presumably it was full of dirty water from the washing. "Oi! Sui 'sama'!" His voice was scornful.

He expressed his contempt in a stronger way by throwing the bucket of water, aiming for Kisame.

But Kisame ignored all of this and just kept walking. As the water was about to land on us, he manipulated it and sent it back at the thrower. It splashed at his feet, nothing too offensive, just a warning.

There was tension amongst the witnesses of this event. But I followed Kisame's lead; just ignore everyone's existence.

We came to a road, which was busy with horses and carts taking goods to various places in the town.

As we crossed I noticed traffic stopped for us rather than the other way around.

"A blessing to see you!" One woman called happily. She even waved.

Kisame acknowledged her kind words with a nod, never breaking his steady pace. We'd reached the Ninja Acadamy, it was closer than I'd imagined.

Still, the journey seemed to have taken much longer than it should have. I was already feeling more uncomfortable than I had ever been before.

I pushed the heavy wooden door open and let Sasuke lead me to the reception area. We soon came to it and Sasuke pushed at the heavy door. It looked more like a large glass window than a door. I could easily see the woman who worked at the main desk through it.

She looked quite startled by our presence, to say the least. "A-Akatsuki samas?" she stuttered out, bowing her head respectfully. But she kept a wary eye on us the whole time.

Realising that we weren't going to speak, Sasuke said, "Um, is Fumuku sensei here yet?"

"Oh, of course. You're the new student." She seemed to relax as though she had previously been expecting us to destroy something… or someone.

"Fumuku san's class is room four. Do you know where that is?" I got the feeling she was hoping he would say yes, just to get rid of us as soon as possible.

"Yes ma'am! I remember!" he assured before turning back to the door. He exited and Kisame and I followed.

"Thank you miss." I said before closing the door behind me. She seemed quite taken aback by my use of mannerisms. I'd actually said 'Miss' out of habit. That's how I used to address my own female teachers.

We went around yet another corner and found room four. The door was open and this Fumuku sensei was sitting at his desk, marking papers.

He quickly looked up, immediately noticing us.

He gave the familiar greeting of, "A-Akatsuki samas?" He was just as stunned as the office lady had been, "You're rather… early." He added.

I stepped forwards, "I wanted to… discuss a few things first." I noticed his face immediately deadpanned. What was he expecting, an interrogation?

"I wonder how much we can trust you…" I walked up to the desk and placed both of my hands on it, leaning forwards. "You see, I'm entrusting the education of my little brother to a stranger." Basically I'd just told him who I was. I could tell he already thought my brother was an Uchiha. "Quite frankly, I'm just not…" I deliberated, wondering what word I should use, "comfortable with that."

I leaned forward a little more; glad the uniform was covering my young features. He wouldn't have taken me seriously otherwise.

"I-I'm sure we can work s-something out." He managed.

"Good." I replied sharply, grabbing him by the front of his chunin vest. Impractical, but it served my purpose. I only wanted to scare him into submission after all.

"I believe there is a very fine line between 'hardening someone up' and abuse. Do _not_ cross it. You will be hearing from me if you do." I left a moment of silence for good measure.

He nodded; starting to lean away, but I held him in place. "Y-yes sir."

I let him go and retreated into a normal stance. "We will discuss the work Sasuke has to make up for later."

I turned to my brother and bent over to say goodbye. It hurt me when he flinched away, but I should have expected it. Usually I would only ever use his full name when I was reprimanding him. Which of course never happened often.

Fumuku couldn't see what I was doing, so I kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "See you later Sasu chan." I whispered before leaving with Kisame.

We returned via a faster route, which included jumping from rooftop to rooftop before tackling the stairs. Once we were inside I entered my and Sasuke's room and removed the hat.

"Wow Itachi san, I think you had me quivering for a second there." Kisame said as he followed.

"Hn, I didn't even use the sharingan. Just vaguely hinting at the possibility of having it had him on his toes." I replied. I frisbeed the hat onto my futon. "But, did you see Sasuke's face?"

It had reminded me strongly of the one he had worn on 'that' night. At that time he thought I was going to kill him. Did he think I was going to turn on him now? Did I scare him that much?

**Well that was about twice as long as I'd originally planned…**


	16. Studies

**Here's another long chapter. Where do all these thoughts come from?**

**For those who are interested, I plan to make a prequel to this, then a sequel (or two). When I'm happy with each section I will mash it all into one giant story. Then maybe I will finally leave this part of the Naruto timeline alone!**

I ascended the stairs to reach Kakuzu's workshop. I knocked and was granted access. I slid the door open and looked into the dark room. "Over here." Kakuzu grunted helpfully.

I spotted his movement in the corner and approached. I found he was leaning over a calculator and a very long strip of paper.

He put his pen down and turned to me. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, I was just wondering what exactly you were planning to teach my brother. Please remember he's only seven years old." I asked, looking him in the eye. I found the fluorescent green a bit disconcerting actually.

"About the human body first of course. Then Kisame's anatomy, it's slightly different to an average person's. Then Zetsu's, which is completely different on the inside. About forty percent of it is plant cells… So, anatomy first and foremost." He finished, picking up his pen again.

"Is that all?" I asked. It seemed to be something I could learn relatively quickly anyway.

"I suppose we can start on common and simple injuries after that. But it's mandatory that he practices chakra control." He said returning to his calculations.

I took this as my cue to leave, "Okay, thank you for clearing that up." I swiftly exited the room when he didn't so much as nod.

Just I was about to slide the door shut, he called, "You have to switch with Zetsu san on patrol duties. You can use your eyes if you can't walk very far yet." He added.

I nodded in understanding and closed the door completely. By now I had noticed that everyone changed their posts at the front door. Apparantly they left a bunshin to guard until the next patroller arrived.

A sound system I thought. But if someone happened to come during the change over, there would be a delay to get to the source of concern…

I relieved Zetsu before sitting on the roof of the complex. Activating my Sharingan I stared out at the town, watching for odd chakra signatures.

* * *

Eight long hours later it was Sasori who relieved me of my post. I was feeling rather drained after using the Sharingan for so long. At least this would improve my stamina, and then I could use the Mangekyou Sharingan properly.

Anyway, Sasori had been giving me the cold shoulder since he'd heard about what had happened during the 'Orochimaru incident'.

"I've been looking for you." He stated. I heard a trace of annoyance in his voice. "It's time to get your brother."

"Thanks." I said, grateful he wasn't grudging against Sasuke as well.

* * *

After a series of uncomfortable stares I found myself at the Amegakure Ninja Acadamy again. By now most of the children had left. When I entered Fumuku's classroom I saw he was stapling a series of papers together.

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, I guessed that he was starting on the extra work he had to catch up on.

"Sasu chan, how long have you been waiting?" I asked, kneeling down next to his desk.

He jumped slightly, "O-only ten or fifteen minutes." He replied.

I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. We should go now."

He looked up and smiled at me. That's better.

Fumuku picked up two stacks of paper and handed them to me. "This is the homework Sasuke kun missed out on, and here is the class work we've covered so far. I've also made a course outline including what Tai, Nin and Gen jutsu we've looked at."

He seemed to hand them over rather gingerly as if expecting an attack. These piles of paper were quite sizable.

"A lot to have done over five weeks." I commented, flicking through the first few pages. These particular pages were all about different hand seals and even practice exercises involving both performing and recognising them.

Quite basic really, but it was covered in such depth. I was sure that Sasuke wouldn't be able to remember it all.

"Of course, Akatsuki sama. The Water Country puts quality over quantity when it comes to ninja." He seemed to have relaxed slightly, now that I wasn't so… imposing.

"We also have an Acadamy uniform. These should fit Sasuke kun." He added, proffering what looked like two sets of uniforms.

I took them, noticing it consisted of a navy blue T-shirt and white pants which would be tucked into navy blue material, which would cover the bottom half of his leg. The make resembled that of the Akatsuki uniform. Water proof material on the outside, but a warm woolen layer on the inside. These people had developed clothing to suit this climate well. You could go swimming in these clothes and stay warm.

"We have to leave now." I stated, as I transferred the papers and clothing to one arm and left the room, Sasuke in tow.

* * *

All the way back Sasuke was bursting to tell me what he'd done that day. But I wouldn't allow him to speak, not while he was in town. Not while we were under the gazes of those people.

So of course, when we got back he started speaking straight away. "Niisan, niisan!" he began, trying to get my attention. Little did he know that at least forty percent of it was always focused on him.

Another habit my friend paranoia had implanted into my mentality. I turned to face him, showing him that my attention was all his.

"The day went for so long! Eight hours! That's _two_ more than Konoha! But the first lesson was pretty hard." He continued, his speech jumping from one topic to another.

But he had my interest. He was finally being challenged?

"We were working on hand seals, recognising them that is. I just wasn't used to the exercise."

"Well," I replied, seating myself on my futon, "once you master the Sharingan that will never be a problem again." I spread the worksheets out, and began to look through them more closely.

I found there were all kinds of things in there. There was written information covering a range of topics including; chakra, elements, human anatomy and well-known kekkei genkai.

There were practical activities such as Taijutsu challenges (new kata, doing so many pushups in a row etc.) Under Ninjutsu you did things such as practicing basic jutsu (cloning and disguise), practicing hand seals and learning basic jutsu in your element(s).

The Genjutsu study involved casting, breaking and recognising illusions.

I was utterly amazed. In Konoha you wouldn't do anything like this until you broke into your group of three and were instructed by a jonin sensei.

"You're going to be extremely busy Sasu chan." I remarked.

"Yeah, I've already had a busy day!" he exclaimed, flopping onto his own futon, "We ran laps and did strengthening and flexibility exercises for three whole hours. After morning break we were taught the theory behind henge no jutsu. Then we attempted it ourselves. Afterwards, Fumuku sensei cast a Genjutsu on us and we had to try and release it all by ourselves." He looked away from me.

I raised my brows and said, "You have been busy. How did you go with that?"

His cheeks tinged slightly and his facial expression changed to that of shame before answering, "I was the last person to get out of the Genjutsu, but I managed to trick a few people with my hand seals. I… kept up in the Taijutsu training but…"

He wasn't happy with his results. I was amazed by the difference. From the top of the class to the middle, just because he'd changed schools, "Looks like we'll be working on Genjutsu and recognising hand seals then. You should make some goals to work towards. Say you'll be graded to genin in… five years, then by that time you'll want to be able to keep up with my normal hand seal speed." To my surprise, Sasuke had pulled out a piece of paper and had started writing.

"Can I see your speed Niisan?" he asked. I casually made a bunshin and smirked at the look on his face.

"Was that it there?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes." My bunshin replied from behind him.

He jumped violently in surprise and pitched forwards, his hand on his kunai holster. I caught him and sat him on my knees.

"You're not supposed to run into your opponent you know." I teased and I poked him in the forehead as my bunshin vanished. He pouted and rubbed his forehead, just like always.

I wrapped an arm around him and picked up the piece of paper he'd abandoned. "So, what else? Escaping from one of my normal Genjutsus?"

"Even Kisame san has trouble with that." He replied, staring at me as though I were mad.

"Well, Kisame san is just naturally not very good at that. Besides, you can learn the sharingan." I answered, running a hand through his hair. He responded by leaning into my shoulder like an overgrown cat.

"Sleepy, hm? Don't you have lessons with Kakuzu yet?"

He instantly snapped awake again, "Oh yeah! I'll go see him now."

"Alright, but you have to get up early and do some homework." I replied, pushing him to his feet.

"Ok, ok." He said and exited the room, smiling.

He had sure bounced back from this morning.

**To Anom: Yes, they will meet in the sequel, which I have yet to plan fully.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and most of all enjoys this story which I have slaved over. Your comments are highly appreciated! Only three chapters of this part left (so far).**


	17. Nightmare

**This chapter contradicts the first one slightly. I will fix that later. But it's not a flash back so it shouldn't reflect the actual event perfectly anyway.**

_I felt the weight of the weapon balanced between my fingers. My katana felt suddenly heavy, as did my heart. But there was no turning back now. I had more to think about than my own family._

_One throat then another, at least their last breaths were those of peaceful sleep. But my hand was unsteady and I was making an unnecessary amount of mess._

_I tried not to contact the warm red substance, but I soon found my fingers were drenched._

_It seemed to be an eternity before it was my own house that I entered. My parents would still be up, probably sitting in the kitchen. I knew they would be waiting for my brother to return._

_I opened the door and suddenly felt somewhat self- conscious about the blood flecked over me._

_My mother jumped to her feet, concern plastered on her face, "Are you ok Itachi kun?" _

_Her words seemed to ring out. They bounced around the inside of my head as I psyched myself up for what was to come._

_She approached me, hand outstretched as though to check where my wounds were. But the blood was not mine._

_I felt my insides tense and crush as I ran the sword between her ribs. A look of surprise and hurt came into her eyes as she died. I allowed to her to see the emotion in my eyes before she died. I had never shown it to her in my memory. She deserved that much…_

_Gently, ever so gently I pulled the sword from her corpse, not wanting to damage her any further. _

_I turned to my father. He was on his feet and ready in a fighting stance, "Who are you?" he demanded angrily, eyes flicking to the corpse of his wife, "Where's my son?"_

"_Still in denial father?" I asked, trying not to choke. Unlike my mother, the only emotion my father would ever see in me would be anger. I would make sure of that now._

_In the end it was something quite simple that killed him. A bunshin falling from the ceiling ran him through. I thought I saw him hesitate, but I couldn't be sure._

_My father couldn't kill me? Perhaps he cared more for me than I had anticipated. _

_I knew something was wrong when an unrealistic amount of blood exploded from my father's fatal wound and splattered across my torso. _

_This impact would have been measured as a hundred- fold stronger than was normal. I was thrown back off of my feet and suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion._

_I panicked when I didn't hit the floor, but instead kept falling. Darkness encompassed my vision and suddenly everything went very still._

* * *

I woke, drenched in sweat and… tears? As I had been trained I didn't open my eyes until I could ascertain the situation was safe to do so.

I felt the familiar weight of my futon blankets covering me. I could also feel Sasuke's smaller form curled up next to mine.

I felt him move slightly and put his cheek against my forehead. "It's ok Niisan…" he murmured tiredly. One of his small hands was entwined in some of the hair of my fringe. The other was gently wiping away my tears.

I gripped the latter and looked up into his eyes. I didn't speak straightaway simply because if I did, the sobbing would begin again.

I already felt ashamed, not to mention embarrassed. Sasuke wasn't supposed to see his Niisan like this… No one was…

Finally I managed to ask, "How long have you been awake for?" I hoped sleep deprivation wouldn't affect his schooling.

"Not that long…" he replied evasively. He shifted so that he was face to face with me. He moved an arm to hug me around the chest.

"Sasuke…" I reprimanded lightly. I could tell he was lying.

"Maybe about two or three hours?" he confessed, sliding down further so that his head was now in line with my chest.

"Sleep now." I said, pulling him closer, "You have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"B-but Niisan-" I cut him off with a slight glare.

"Sleep." I ordered, a little more forcefully. He mumbled something and raised his arms slightly in a defensive way.

I stroked his hair until his breathing regulated and slowed, indicating sleep.

I felt another warm, salty tear slide down my cheek.

**Short, but I think it is important for this chapter to be left the way it is. **


	18. Routine

**Now then, after all of that depressiveness from last chapter, let's move on. I think next chapter will be the last in this part, unless this idea I have develops. Short? Too bad! :D**

I awoke again to see my brother in his newly acquired school uniform. He was kneeling over and writing furiously on what I soon found was one of his many homework booklets. His look of concentration was almost amusing.

I got to my feet and quickly pulled my Akatsuki coat and hat on. I took out a pill that Kakuzu had given me and inspected it critically. As expected, it tasted horrible when I finally decided to take it. I tried not to imagine what it was made of.

"What are you working on?" I asked as I approached him.

"The human anatomy part. I did lots with Kakuzu sensei last night so it's easy."

"What'd you learn about?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The names of different organs and muscles as well as where they are in the body. He said we'd do that for the rest of this week. Next week we're going to learn about the different shapes and functions. Then about the tissue and cells… I didn't really understand the rest…" he replied, frowning. But he shrugged it off and smiled at me.

Kakuzu certainly wasn't mucking around. Obviously knowing what the body _should_ look like was the key to fixing something damaged.

"Have you eaten? We'd better go soon." I said once he'd finished labelling major muscles in the body.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed, shoving what he'd done into his backpack. The teacher would probably want to take a look at it.

* * *

The consistent rains had returned for the morning, so we got the chance to see if our clothes were really as waterproof as they appeared. It turns out they were.

I noticed that Sasuke's demeanor changed slightly as we approached the school. Was it just nerves? Or was something else going on?

It was paranoia that convinced me to look into this. If Sasuke didn't want to talk about it then I would _make_ Fumuku talk about it.

We arrived at the school at the normal time today, so there were already children in their classrooms waiting for the day to begin.

It was only because they were already inside that no attention was drawn to Sasuke and I as we walked through the corridor.

As we were about to turn the corner to enter Sasuke's classroom, he stopped suddenly and turned to me. I looked to him questioningly and stopped as well.

"U-uh, maybe you shouldn't come into the classroom with me…" he muttered, averting his gaze.

"Why not?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Well…" he mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" I asked, letting my worry show. I tilted his jaw, forcing him to at least face me.

"I don't want to sound whiney, but…" he took a deep breath and looked up at me, "The other kids are scared of me. They treat me different and if they saw me with you then…"

"It would only be worse?" I finished for him, dropping my hands back to my sides. He nodded fervently.

To tell the truth I was utterly relieved. He didn't realise it, but having people scared of you was infinitely preferable to him being scared of them.

I patted him on the shoulder before standing, "If that's the only problem you have right now, then I'll see you at the end of the day, ok?" I turned and began to walk away.

Sasuke loitered by the corner for a bit longer before calling, "Try not to be late this time!"

I shook my head; "I'll try." I replied, waving over my shoulder.

* * *

I could feel that this would be the new routine until Leader returned. Wake up, take medication, send Sasuke off to school (whether or not I would actually take him would definitely be argued with Kakuzu later). Patrol for eight hours, pick Sasuke up (again, a debate), and help him with homework or work on his chakra control. Then he would spend the last hours of the day with Kakuzu, working on medical jutsu.

This was the perfect schedule.

I knew he would learn a lot in the little time he had to benefit from living like this.

**Just a heads up, next chapter starts at a nine month time skip.  
****Also, I'm trying to be less and less cliche in this story, so things that you expect to happen may never actually do so.**


	19. Conclusive

**This is a conclusion chapter. Basically I'm subtly responding to reviews which may have complained about Itachi's fighting not being quite right. This chapter will constantly change as I develop the plot in the prequel and sequels. If there's something you think I forgot to metion, please tell me and I will try to include it.**

Yes, my first nine days with the Akatsuki were quite eventful. I know I 'grew' and learnt quite a lot in that time. To think, it's been nine _months _since then.

I'm glad to say Sasuke has also grown quite a lot during that time. He has accepted the other children's fear and hasn't let it overly bother him for quite awhile.

His hard work and training are paying off greatly. He's back to being one of the top five in the class. He's getting straight A's again.

His medical training is paying off too.

Actually, it was only the other day he fell during one of our training sessions and scraped his knee. I watched him heal the damage all by himself. I think even Kakuzu felt a bit of pride at that.

As for my own training, I find that my stamina has increased greatly. Now the Mangekyou Sharingan is able to help me a little more than hinder me.

I feel stupid for not realising it earlier, completely useless. I expect the other members of the Akatsuki all wondered how I'd made ANBU captain when I could barely dispatch of two jonin on my own.

But when I was back in Konoha, I couldn't use the Mangekyou on missions. It wouldn't take long for someone to piece together that I had killed Shisui…

Before now, the Mangekyou had done much more damage to myself than my opponent. I now realise what Madara had meant when he'd told me I was too weak to use it effectively.

As for Madara, or rather 'Tobi', I haven't seen him since the Orochimaru incident.

Thankfully I haven't seen nor heard anything to do with Orochimaru since then either.

Obviously Leader and Konan have been away all this time, or I wouldn't be in the base right now. I would be off risking my life for someone else's plans of world domination.

But their searching has paid off. According to Zetsu, they may be returning soon with a potential candidate.

Apparently this woman will be paired with Kakuzu. I get the feeling he won't be too pleased with that.

I had noticed that he got quite a temper when he had to be in close vicinity to other people for too long. This flaw in his personality was the reason he couldn't live a normal life. Just like the rest of us in the Akatsuki.

I was an S-rank criminal who'd murdered almost his whole clan.

Kisame was also an S-rank criminal who'd been apart of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. He was wanted, just as the rest of those swordsmen were.

Sasori was so obsessed with his art he'd made himself one of his puppets. Even to me this kind of behaviour was disconcerting.

Zetsu could be described as cannibalistic, I did wonder about his origins though.

I wasn't too sure about Konan. Apparently she had some curious jutsu, but I hadn't seen them yet. So who was I to judge her.

As for Leader… Well, no one with the Rinnengan could possibly live normally.

**I expect you're thinking zomyninja that was short. Well, the prequel should be up soon. Keep a look out for Alternate History 0. No, my titles aren't imaginative… I may possibly add a more chapters to this part. I'm not sure yet.  
I also started a humour fic called The Big Bang Theory. If you're interested, please tell me what you think of it.**


	20. New Comrade

**Looks like I have more to add to this part after all. By the way Alternate History 0 is up and running. Please leave some comments about it because if people aren't interested in reading the prequel I won't bother writing it.**

**Chapter 20- **New Comrade

"But I had a bath yesterday!" Sasuke exclaimed. I had managed to get him to the edge of the onsen, he wasn't getting out of it now.

I stood right behind him and he turned to face me, looking up with a childish expression of defiance.

I sighed and pushed him in. He squawked as he lost balance and fell back into the steaming water. "You're much too trusting." I commented and entered the water in a more civilized manner.

He resurfaced right next to me. "Niisan wouldn't hurt _me._" He said, smiling. He didn't know how right he was…still I poked his forehead in defiance.

He pouted and sniffled. I knew he wasn't being serious so I didn't worry myself over it.

"You're so mean!" he exclaimed when I didn't sympathize.

Before I could respond, I heard Kisame call down from the screens, "Oi! Leader sama and Konan sama have returned with our new member."

"We'll be a few minutes." I replied. This wasn't exactly a good thing for me. It meant I would have to take missions again, which meant I couldn't see Sasuke very often.

It also meant Kakuzu would actively take missions as well. Sasuke wouldn't be tutored as a medic nin anymore.

Admittedly he had learnt a lot in that time. At least he could still attend the Academy.

But I was quite anxious to learn about our new member. Her skills, abilities and most importantly, whether she posed any kind of threat to my brother.

* * *

I was about to enter the kitchen and dining area when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Ugh, do you not have _any_ red meat around here?" it said.

I slid the door open further and saw a woman who was perhaps in her mid twenties. She had cropped blonde hair, green eyes and a tall slender frame. She was looking through our food stores, but when she heard me open the door she quickly looked up.

She relaxed slightly when she saw that I wore an Akatsuki uniform. She must've been told members wouldn't kill her. I was sure that there weren't many shinobi who'd relax when they saw these colours.

"Name's Tasha." She said, extending a hand. I noticed she had an odd accent. She also spoke in a strange pattern, as though she was constantly trying to remember how something was said. She obviously wasn't a native speaker of this language.

I frowned slightly before shaking her hand. What kind of backwater place used handshakes as a form of greeting?

Dismissing this thought I sat at the table where two dishes of food had been set out for us. Sasuke sat down next to me. Kisame and Kakuzu were also kneeling at the table.

"Well Tasha san, you can always ask Zetsu san if he'll share." Kisame smirked.

She snorted in response. "I _could_ smell the blood on him. I don't eat meat raw _or_ while it's still alive for that matter."

"Hm, fussy." Kisame commented. I ignored them both and began eating the food I'd been given.

As I ate, Leader spoke to me, 'There has been suspicious activity near the boarder of Amegakure. I don't think it's too serious, so you could take your brother and test him in a real life situation.'

I could tell from his tone that it wasn't a suggestion, but an order. 'Understood.'

'Kisame will take you there tomorrow then.' I felt the connection sever.

I noticed that Tasha had sat down on the table. Obviously she'd decided to eat what there was rather than nothing.

"Tasha was it?" I asked her. She looked up from her battle with the chopsticks. "Would you mind sharing some information about your abilities?" She seemed to process what I'd just said. She was probably mentally translating the meaning into her own language.

"I do mind actually. You didn't even give me your name. Why should I share information with someone like that?" she demanded.

"Indeed." I replied. It had been worth a try at any rate. "I'll just have to observe you to find out what I want."

"Like you wouldn't have anyway." She replied in a scornful tone. "Don't worry, I'm not into killing kids."

She was either very sharp, or very good at guessing to have noticed that already. I was starting to see why she'd been chosen.

I nodded, satisfied with her answer for now. "Come on Sasu chan, you're going on a mission tomorrow. You'll need the extra rest."

I got up and left the room. I hadn't ended up eating very much. Sasuke followed me, practically bouncing around in excitement.

"What do I have to do?" he asked when we reached our room.

"Well, there's a disturbance by the boarder of this village. Leader wants us to make sure it doesn't pose a threat." I replied as I sat down on my futon.

He looked happy. It had been awhile since he'd been away from this house. He saw the whole idea of this mission as a day out.

I sincerely hoped that's all it would turn out to be.

**Now then, where would be the fun in that?**


	21. Old Comrade

**Ok, here's the rest of it. I have no plans at all for doing anything else to this part. I'll write the prequel last because hardly anyone seems to want to read it. I will get around to it eventually for those who do.**

**So look for Alternate History 2. Should be up in a week or two. (Remember, the easiest way to find it is to scroll to the bottom of my profile. XD)**

**Chapter 21**- Old Comrade

I couldn't sleep.

My mind was too busy wrestling with a new spurt of paranoia. I still hadn't made my mind up. Could I trust Tasha?

The continuous pit-pat of rain on the roof wasn't helping my sleeping patterns much either. There was nowhere near this much rain in Konoha. It could rain for twenty-four hours straight?

I rolled onto my side and watched my brother as he slept, cherishing these soon to be rare moments.

There was a content smile on his lips, which was partially hidden by an ever-growing bang of dark hair. His hair was getting quite long, but so was my own.

He was hugging his pillow and had a blanket draped across his lower back.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, uncovering his face.

I sighed and dropped my hand, pulling his blanket back up to his shoulders. I didn't want him getting sick now.

I shifted again, trying to get comfortable.

* * *

"Here." I said, tucking a scroll into the holster on my brother's hip. "You have to get used to carrying things in this way."

"Okay." He replied, pulling his shirt down to cover it up.

"If we want to deal with this today, we'd better get moving." Kisame said, leaning in the doorway to our room. "Actually, we'd better travel across the rooftops of the town. It'll take days to get to the outskirts otherwise."

"Alright, we're ready to go." I said getting to my feet. I decided to piggyback Sasuke over populated areas. There wouldn't be so many hassles.

* * *

We leapt from one rooftop to another, trying to attract the least amount of attention possible. These hats were really quite bothersome. They blocked my view, yet they blocked other people's view of me.

It was only when we'd reached the edge of Amegakure that I deemed it safe enough to let Sasuke walk by himself.

We halted when we reached the bare and empty plane which surrounded all of Amegakure. "Now what?" I asked.

'There are two of them situated about five hundred meters North-West of your current position.' Leader supplied. 'Kill them if need be.'

Now more alert than before, I continued moving in a northwesterly direction. I had my Sharingan activated, so I was the first to notice a chakra signature coming from underground.

It wasn't Orochimaru's, but it still seemed to be very familiar… When I halted suddenly, Kisame and Sasuke followed suit.

I could feel their questioning gazes upon me. Whoever it was, was directly underneath us and coming ever closer… Evidently they were travelling upwards.

"Move!" I warned, dragging Sasuke out of the way.

Kisame heeded my words and moved. I saw a man wearing an ANBU mask exit the ground where we had been standing moments earlier.

That mask, that chakra… that _hair_. It could only be the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, a former comrade of mine.

Now, on closer inspection, I could see the hauntingly familiar pattern of chakra, which circulated through the eyes. The pattern, which indicated a Sharingan eye.

Kisame swung the Samehada to attack, but the replacement jutsu was used as a counter measure.

I saw him reappear behind Kisame, so I threw a shuriken over his shoulder. At the same time I saw Kisame throw a kunai over my shoulder.

I heard two thunks as the weapons landed in wood. The replacement jutsu had obviously been used again. I now assumed both of them were fighting us.

I crouched over Sasuke. He was in far too much danger for my liking. "What are your motives?" I demanded. Both of our opponents paused a fair distance away when they heard me speak.

"What are _your_ motives, Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi responded.

My face was covered so he'd either guessed my identity from the presence of my brother or from the presence of chakra in my eyes.

"The Sandaime wouldn't have let the Elders send ANBU after me. Why are you really here?" I stood again, slowly.

"Sandaime had heard rumours…" he replied evasively.

I could guess he had nothing to do with the Elders from this response. He was just following orders, whatever they may have been. Probably something to do with rogue shinobi.

"Leave or I will kill you both." I intoned. If they weren't involved, there was no point in killing them. But if they didn't go, I would be forced to.

"Why did you do it?" Kakashi asked, now standing in a more relaxed pose. His partner however was still warily eyeing Kisame.

"Remember this." I said. I knew I had his full attention now. He thought I was actually going to tell him… But I wasn't because I didn't want to get anyone else involved. I didn't think Sasuke was ready to hear it either.

"It wasn't Sasuke who killed them."

Kakashi nodded, but I wondered if he got my intended message. Sasuke should be able to return to Konoha if he chose to in the future. He had committed no crime and he did not know anything about our family's planned betrayal.

Both Kakashi and his partner backed off slowly to a safe distance before they turned and retreated.

Relieved, I turned back to the village once their chakra signatures were gone.

I felt Sasuke gripping my pant leg. I bent down once more and put my hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "It's ok." I assured.

He leant in, hugging my torso. I put my arms around him, encasing him in the Akatsuki coat. "Why did they try to attack me?" he asked.

"What?" I frowned, putting a hand on his chin and turning his head to face me properly.

"The other man was trying to attack me, not you." He whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Why had he? Were they trying to finish what I had started? I didn't even recognize the man, or rather, his mask. "Maybe he thought it was a trick. That I was henged as you, and you I." I replied, standing.

'Konoha ANBU? That was quite unexpected. I apologize Itachi san.' Leader's thoughts disrupted my own. He did seem rather grave by the results of his actions.

'We're all still breathing.' I replied. But for how long?


End file.
